


Only the Best Ninjas Love

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Series: In Universe NSP Trilogy [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Knife Play, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thinks he's not good enough for Danny, so he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best Ninjas Love

Blood began to pool and Danny could feel the knife begin to sink too deep into his skin. The eyes of the man above him were dark, a murderous glint in his eyes as he went to bring the knife down again. 

“Red! Fuck no Brian please!” Danny cried in fear, tears streaming down his face.

The ninja quickly snapped back to reality, off of Danny in a flash, shaking. He always did this. Danny had admitted to wanting to try knife play and blood play and Brian agreed, but every time he would slip into his murderous mindset. 

Brian tried to comfort his boyfriend but after this happened Danny didn’t want to be touched and Brian couldn’t talk to him to calm him down. All Brian could do was stand there, unsure of what to do, going to hold him, or take care of his wounds only to get slapped away or be confronted with louder sobs and whimpers of fear. 

“Bri, I’m really sorry but I need to be alone for a while.” Danny felt terrible but he needed time to himself. He needed to convince himself he was safe, that Brian was safe. It was hard, it hurt that for a moment that he needed to ask himself if he trusted the person he loved, but in the end, the answer was always yes. 

Brian nodded, quickly leaving the room, tears in his eyes that feel as soon as he entered his own room, the room he was hardly ever in due to being with Danny. Brian looked at all the weapons hanging on his walls, and he knew he had more in various cabinets. He cringed. How many of these weapons were used to hurt Danny before? Brian sighed, knowing what he needed to do. 

Danny woke up the next day, slightly light headed and groggy. He had bandaged up his wounds although some blood had seeped through. Danny groaned, remembering the night before. He felt terrible telling Brian to go away, he had never done that before. 

“I better go apologise,” Danny thought to himself, getting out of his massive bed and freshening up in his on-suite bathroom before heading to Brian’s room, knocking only to get no reply. 

“Bri?” Danny questioned, again getting no answer. Slowly he entered the ninja’s room, shocked at what he saw.

Many of Brian’s belongings were missing, his room a mess. Danny’s heart was racing as he scanned the room for any signs forced entry, discovering none. 

Danny saw a stark white piece of paper folded on Brian’s bed, contrasting his black satin sheets. Heart practically beating out of his chest, ears ringing and eyes watering as he prayed that this wasn’t what he thought it is but after picking up the paper and opening it he knew instantly that this was what he had dreaded. 

“Danny, I’m so sorry, not just for last night, but for everything.  
I’m a terrible boyfriend, I’ve killed you as well as so many people you love and I can’t even promise to stop because I can’t control myself. I don’t deserve you. You deserve someone 100 times better than me. You deserve someone who can tell you how much they love you, who can comfort you without you having to be able to read what they’re signing. You deserve someone who isn’t a threat to you, or hurt you, or hurt people you care about. I’m really sorry, I want to write something longer, to be able to write pages about my love for you but I can’t. I still find all of this emotional stuff difficult and you should be with someone who is in touch with their emotions. Please find that person. Please get over me, forget about me. I love you, and I know that I need to let you go because it’s the right thing to do. I’m sorry.  
P.S. Please don’t come looking for me, I mean it, I don’t want you to get hurt or killed."

The page was becoming wet with tears as he read Brian’s note. His heart dropped and he felt a pain in his chest as if it was tightening. He was heartbroken, hurt and filled with regret. This was his fault; he shouldn’t have turned Brian away yesterday. 

Danny was a wreak at this point, curled up in a ball, clutching Brian’s note, re-reading it, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t real, that this wasn’t happening. Brian couldn’t have left him, not after all this time, not after all they’ve been through. Danny was angry, not at Brian but at himself. He brought up the stupid idea of trying out knife play, he’s the one who rejected his offers of comfort, he’s the one who told him to leave him alone. 

After a few hours of crying in Brian’s room Danny calmed down a little. He re-read the note one last time, his head slightly clearer now.

“P.S. Please don’t come looking for me, I mean it, I don’t want you to get hurt or killed.”

Brian, although probably not intentionally, had given him a clue. Sure Danny could be clumsy and got attention from some of the wrong people but there was only one place where he could go and immediately people would be trying to kill him. 

The academy where both Danny and Brian had gone to train and be ninjas. 

If Danny was caught there he would be definitely be killed, or people would attempt to murder him. He liked the academy at first, but as time went on he learnt that being a ninja was not something he wanted to do. He’d killed and he hated that, even now, he couldn’t forget seeing the life drain people’s eyes. Another thing he hated was that as a ninja he wasn’t meant to speak, at the camp he could, sometimes, but only when permitted. He couldn’t do that, his passion was singing and as a ninja that wasn’t possible. Danny had to quit, but the only way to do that was to escape, and if you got caught you would get taken back and most likely killed. If Danny had been caught straight away he would probably be spared due to his talent but now that he had perused music and become a recognizable face he would get murdered for sure. Brian, he would be safe. Danny acted as the superior ninja, even though he was no longer really ninja, he knew Brian was so much better than he, especially since he still maintained the lifestyle, for the most part. Brian would be accepted back, Danny had no doubts about it. He always wondered why Brian went with him. Brian said it was because Danny had saved him before, which was true, but Brian had saved his ass million times, literally a few days after he’d left the academy Brian murdered someone who had been sent to assassinate Danny and he still stayed, refusing to give the younger man a reason. 

Danny smiled at the memory, eyes tearing. He had to go after Brian, even if he died trying at least it was for the person he loved. 

He dug out his old ninja outfit, and grabbed some nun-chucks from Brian’s room, he didn’t intend to hurt anyone, he hated hurting people, but if he had to he would. 

The academy was well hidden and looked like an abandoned school so if anyone found it they wouldn't pay it any mind. The walls held many memories that Danny was forced to relive as he searched for Brian. 

It was night time and Danny had expected the school to be heavily guarded but to his surprise, it was easy to slip past the two guards, it looked like they had started making the new recruits guard the academy, and the poor men seemed exhausted. Danny snuck in and tried to find Brian’s room, which also wasn’t hard, it was the same room he had before he’d left, almost seven years ago. Danny had suspected, traitor’s rooms were often left without residents as they were considered to be tainted. 

Danny knocked on the window and Brian instantly rose from his bed, grabbing a katana before opening the window, ready to fight. 

“Bri,” Danny began after taking off his mask and Brian immediately let go of his weapon causing a loud clank making both of the men cringe. Brian grasped Danny with both hands, pulling him into the bedroom, looking for a place to hide him, only to find none. The bed didn’t have any storage space underneath and the wardrobe was tiny. Brian’s eyes surveyed the room as he felt the panic rise inside him. Danny had no idea why Brian was so afraid but it filled him with fear too. 

The door burst open and behind was the leader of the ninja academy along with five other ninjas whose eyes fell on Dan straight away. 

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Sexbang,” the leader spoke, his smirk obvious under his mask.  
Danny gulped as the ninjas raised their weapons. 

“Weapons down men. You’re all excused.” 

The rest of the ninjas left without complaint. Danny and Brian looked at the leader confused.

“Brian,” The leader addressed the confused and slightly afraid ninja. Brian’s eyes instantly turned to him, hoping the fear in his eyes wasn’t obvious. 

“I think it’s time you prove your loyalty.” 

Brian clenched his fists, he felt helpless.

“Kill him,” his leader commanded. 

Danny and Brian’s eyes met and Danny was hurt because Brian looked like he was considering it. The ninja's eyes went from looking at Danny to the leader, unsure of what to do. The world felt as if it had slowed down. His hand went to pick up his katana but then he brought his hand back, looking back at Danny. 

“Do it.”

Danny’s voice was confident, not showing the fear and betrayal he truly felt. If Brian was struggling this much he obviously didn’t care about him as much as Danny once thought he did. 

“You heard the man, do it Brian, he asked for it.” 

Brian’s eyes met Danny’s again and he could see Danny was trying hard not to cry, that he was putting on a façade to try and trick Brian into thinking he didn’t care but Brian knew better. Brian knew how to make Danny break and he knew what he was going to do. He took the katana, slowly walking towards the younger man. 

“Wait!” Danny cried and Brian paused for a moment. 

“Brian, before you do this I just want you to know that I love you more than anyone in the world, and I don’t care that you still struggle with your emotions because you’ve already gotten over so much and no matter how long it takes I’ll wait. As for not being able to speak, that doesn’t bother me. You don’t need to tell me you love me because you show me, all the time, and that means a lot more to me. Brian, I love you the way you are, you say I deserve better but I can’t imagine being with anyone better than you, and if you kill me now then I just want you to know that I’m not mad, I still love you no matter what you do. If you think this is the right thing to do, then do it.”

Tears were streaming down Danny’s face. Brian had tears in his eyes, his grip on his weapon loosened. The leader’s laugh filled the room. 

“See you were never cut out to be a ninja. Love, ninjas don’t love. Brian, end this pathetic mess.” 

Brian walked forward at a faster pace, the katana above his head. Danny closed his eyes as the katana was brought down, expecting death, but it never came. 

After around a minute Danny opened his eyes to see Brian standing in front of him, the katana covered in blood and the leader was on the floor, now dead, cut in half. 

“Come on let’s get out of here,” Brian signed and the two escaped out the window. 

When the two got home Brian instantly began signing apologies not expecting Danny to forgive him. 

“Brian, it’s okay, I forgive you. Just please never leave me again. If you ever have doubts, please just talk to me about it.”

Brian nodded, feeling ashamed. Danny brought one of his hands to cup Brian’s face only to see Brian’s face contort in pain. Danny carefully removed Brian’s mask to see a deep cut on his cheek. 

“Bri, what happened?” 

“It was punishment for leaving,” Brian signed.

Danny gently kissed the wound before getting a first aid kit and applying antiseptic to the wound and Brian started crying. 

“I know it hurts, I’m sorry.” 

Brain shook his head. 

“No, it’s not that. I cause all this mess and I’m really sorry, I didn’t think any of this though and I hurt you so much and you shouldn’t forgive me.” 

Danny held Brian close to him, feeling Brian’s tears on his neck. 

“It’s going to be okay Bri, everything’s going to be okay.”

Everything was okay and after a few weeks’ things had returned to normal. Brian had to kill a few ninjas set on revenge but they soon figured out they weren’t going to win this fight and gave up, leaving the two men in peace.

After a couple of months, they tried knife play again and it went way better. Brian was able to control himself, bringing the knife down Danny’s thighs, just hard enough for to create slight wounds that blood seeped out of. Danny was moaning as the knife came dangerously close to his dick. The danger turned him on. Soon Danny’s dick was leaking and Brian abandoned the knife, wrapping his lips around Danny’s cock and it didn’t take Danny long to cum in Brian’s mouth without warning. 

After cleaning themselves up Danny laughed to himself and Brian gave him a look, confused. 

“I was just thinking how wrong that asshole was. Only the best ninjas love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this series, I've had a lot of fun writing all of this and I hope you all enjoyed it too.


End file.
